Surprise
by Murasaki Mochi
Summary: First chapter is a bit KuroAka but this is mainly FuriAka with an extremely uke Akashi (Akashi don't kill me pls) First time attempting rated m story so it might be bad orz Cover image belongs to it's respectful owner on pixiv


**Blue Dyed in Red**

* * *

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko said in surprise as his former captain from middle school made his appearance. Kuroko couldn't help but feel the ends of his mouth curl upward. He never told anyone but he had always loved Akashi.

The former captain smiled back and said, "Hello, Tetsuya. It's been a while, has it not?"

Kuroko ran up to Akashi, not caring about practice which he had just abandoned—not that anyone bothered to point out. Kuroko seemed to be the only one with enough guts to talk to Akashi. "What brings you here today?"

"Oh… Well, I actually wanted to see Kouki…" Akashi's voice became a whisper by the end of his sentence. Kuroko ceased smiling and began to emit an aura of jealousy. Akashi and Furihata have been dating for a month—everybody (in Seirin and Generation of Miracles) knew that. Their relationship hasn't been exactly 'advanced' but they are still rather close. Too close to be normal 'friends' but not intimate enough to be recognized as actual lovers. _Furihata-kun doesn't deserve you, Akashi-kun_, Kuroko thought, _You belong with __**me**_.

"Ah, Furihata-kun is sick today," Kuroko said with his usual poker face out. "If you wish, I can bring you to his house."

"Hmm? What about practice?" Akashi asked, suddenly aware of the Seirin team.

"W-Well, I guess I'll give Kuroko-kun special permission to leave today," Aida Riko stuttered, averting her gaze as she joined the two in conversation.

"Ah, thank you, Aida-san," Akashi thanked, smiling in appreciation.

"No… It's fine…" Aida said in a bit of a daze. Kuroko began to emit an aura of jealousy again. After Akashi and Furihata have been going out, Akashi has become kinder to everyone. _Show that side of yourself only to me, Akashi-kun!_ Kuroko inwardly cried but said nothing aloud.

"I will go change then. Thank you, Aida-kantoku," Kuroko said with a slight bow as he jogged to the locker room to change and get his belongings.

* * *

"It should be around here…" Kuroko said, looking up from his cell phone where he had written down the address and directions in a memo. "The household plate also reads 'Furihata'," Kuroko added. He rang the doorbell and the two boys awaited for a respond.

"Yes, coming~" a muffled female voice came from inside the house. The front door opened and a woman with the same hair and eye color as Furihata came out. "My! Who may you two boys be?"

"I'm a teammate on the basketball team of Seirin with Furihata-kun: Kuroko Tetsuya," Tetsuya introduced, bowing slightly.

"I'm Akashi Seijuurou from Rakuzan High School—" Akashi began to take a bow before Furihata's mom zoomed out of the house and grabbed his hands.

"My! So _you're_ Akashi Seijuurou! Such a polite boy~" she cried in joy. "Please come in, the two of you," she said, practically pushing them into the house. "Kouki's talked about how amazing the both of you are~" _E-Eh? M-Me too?_ Kuroko wondered. "But _**especially**_ you, Akashi-kun~" Kuroko noticed Akashi growing red in the cheeks.

"Unfortunately, my son left a few minutes ago to do some shopping…" Furihata's mom sighed.

"Isn't Furihata-kun sick?" Akashi questioned.

"Hmm? Yes, but since it's not cold or life-threatening to walk around, I thought he'd do some shopping for me," Furihata's mom smiled innocently.

_Uwaa…poor Furihata-kun…_ Kuroko thought. "You can wait in his room while I go get him~" Furihata's mom said as she prepared to head out.

"E-Eh? W-We can wait…" Kuroko said.

"No, no, the list I gave him was _quite long_," Furihata's mother laughed innocently. "I'll tell him to come back." She told them the location of his room on the second floor and then waved goodbye as she left to retrieve her son.

"Shall we head up for now?" Akashi asked, pointing at the staircase.

"I guess we should," Kuroko agreed, following Akashi who had started to walk up the staircase.

They opened the room which Furihata's mother directed them to and stared at a neat and tidy, practically empty room. "There's practically anything here." Kuroko said, entering the room and putting his school bag down near the bed. "I actually expected something like this from Furihata-kun," Kuroko added.

There was an awkward silence and Kuroko looked at Akashi, opening his mouth to ask what's wrong until he saw the flushed face of the former captain. It hadn't been completely silent after all. Kuroko could hear the faint breath of Akashi's voice, whispering, "This is Kouki's room… Kouki's room…"

"…" Kuroko was indeed envious. 'Only Furihata-kun could make Akashi look like that,' Kuroko kept telling himself. But he wanted to make Akashi look like that whenever _he_ was involved. "Say, Akashi-kun," Kuroko said, sitting on the bed. "Let's surprise Furihata-kun."

"Huh?" Akashi was taken by surprise, snapping out of his thoughts.

Kuroko smiled, "No, I was just thinking… Why not dress up in something that will make Furihata drool?"

Akashi was startled but smiled, interested, "Hmmm let's see what we can do."

* * *

The doorbell rang and Kuroko stood up. "Don't move from there, okay, Akashi-kun?"

"U-Uhuh…" Akashi replied uncertainly in a soft and quiet voice. Kuroko couldn't help but smile and lick his lips. He _outdid_ himself. How unfortunate that it was Furihata who would be playing with Akashi instead of him.

"Coming," Kuroko called as he rushed down the staircase. He opened the door and saw a tired Furihata.

"I-I heard," Furihata panted, "that you and," another pant, "Akashi-kun are here." He breathed tiredly, bending over and placing his palms on his knees.

"Did you run all the way here from the market?" Kuroko asked, also bending down. "I think you should rest a bit before going upstairs."

"N-No," Furihata breathed, straightening, "Akashi's here, right?" _Dropping formalities already?_ Kuroko noticed.

"I insist," Kuroko pushed the tired boy into the kitchen. "At least drink some water and calm your breathing."

"W-Wait, Kuroko!" Furihata resisted.

* * *

"Okay, now can we go up?" Furihata asked, regaining his stamina.

"Yup," Kuroko said. "We actually planned a surprise for you…"

"E-Eh? W-Wait, wh-what?" Furihata looked startled, making Kuroko push the worried boy up the stairs.

"Don't worry, don't worry," Kuroko said with a smile, "It's a pleasant surprise."

"I'M WORRYING!" Furihata all but cried as they reached the second floor. They made it to the closed room where Akashi still resided in and Furihata took the doorknob hesitantly.

"K-Kouki?" a quiet, muffled voice came from inside.

"Akashi?" Furihata asked startled, still afraid to open the door as if a bomb was going to explode if he opened it.

Kuroko sighed. How foolish could Furihata be? He grabbed the doorknob over Furihata's hand and twisted it open, pushing Furihata inside who landed on the rugged floor in surprise right beside Akashi. "K-Kouki?" Akashi asked, scared.

Now that Kuroko looked again, he really did want to keep Akashi all to himself. Right in the center of the room was a wrist-bound, half naked, blindfolded Akashi wearing only a half-zipped up Serin jacket (Furihata's jacket to be exact).

Kuroko mentally sighed. He really did love Akashi but he valued Akashi's happiness more. "Well, have fun you two," he said, wishing the shocked brown-hair teammate to actually _advance _the relationship. _Ahh, I'm not fit to be a match-maker_.

* * *

OKAY KILL ME PLEASE..BEFORE I WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER... -slaps self-

I'm sorry if Kuroko seems OOC -sawbs- But I used to be a fan of AkaKuro/KuroAka so I just couldn't help myself... (and I like to think Kuroko is yandere /shot)

I HOPE I CAN ACTUALLY WRITE LEMON/LIME/FLUFF WHATEVER YOU MAY CALL THIS... (yes it's gonna be my first time orz)


End file.
